Just A Game
by QuamFabrevansshipper4ever
Summary: Quinn used to be a miserable girl with her baby drama haunting her. To say her reputation was important to her would be an understatement. Her chaos, last year has ruined her but now she was here to stay. Sam on the other hand is the sterotypical jock. Who has every single girls attention. So what happens if they have a bond that pulls them close? A connection?
1. A New Beginning

Quinn's POV

To say Quinn was a girl with pride was an understatement. She was a girl with more than just a reputation to uphold. To everybody around school she was the beauty queen out of everybody's reach. She knew her baby drama with Puck nearly drove her insane last year, but now she was back and she was here to stay. So here she was on a Monday morning, staring back at her reflection of her bathroom mirror. She had done crazy workouts everyday to get back in shape and re-dyed her hair dirty blond. She had slammed her way into the position of the head cheerleader. Slowly Quinn placed light makeup on her face and headed downstairs to leave. She wasn't on the best terms with her mother and was currently staying at her best friend Brittany's house. Brittany had offered Quinn to stay at the guest room since her house was empty with only her and her mother.

"Quinn! There you are. It was about time you came down or else we would've been late for school." Brittany ranted as the blond made her way down the stairs.

"I'm sorry Brit. You know how I'm worked up about being head cheerleader again." I quietly muttered praying that she wouldn't expand the topic further.

"Quinn you look hot. Anyways let's go before we end up with detion on the first day." with that she was out of the door. Slowly, taking a few deep breaths I joined her at her car.

After a long drive of jamming to the hit songs on the radio we arrived at school. Either Brittany sensed me stone or she was just physic she pulled me out before I could protest.

"Confidence is the new sexy, Fabray" Brittany muttered under her breath as we linked arms, head high and walked down the aisle. Everybody stared. I felt all eyes on me and my pride took over. I smirked at the nearest football player checking us out. Everybody parted like the red seas just like they used to. Guess I was worried for nothing. We made our way towards the office to get our schedules. As I was talking to the receptionist I saw Brit make her way towards a muscular jock with beach blond hair. Weird. I never saw him before. When someone new moves to town, the news spread like wild fire.

" ! Here's your timetable." The women's squeaking voice snapped me out of thought.

I shot her a quick smile and hopped my way towards Brittany who was waving her goodbye at the beach blond.

"Hey Brit, who was that?"

"Oh nobody" She skipped her way into History class. I groaned as I was left there alone in the hallway. I realized I havn't taken a look at my schedule yet so when I looked down pure annoyance hit me. I had Chemistry next. No class with Brit I guess. As I walked towards my class I heard football players wolf whistle at me and the other cheerleaders looking at me with jealousy. I just rolled my eyes and made my way into class. I gave my teacher a friendly smile and took my seat towards the back of the class. I glanced up at the clock realizing I was in earlier than necessary and had time to spare. I looked down at my already organized files and sighed. With nothing better to do, I started doodling on my new folder waiting for class to start. Just as I was really getting into doodling swirls I felt a body weigh onto the chair beside me. I look up just to reveal a Santana Lopez.

"Hey Q. Mind if I sit?"

"Hey San. Since when do best friends ask each other wether they can sit next to each other during class?" I laughed.

"You're right. I was trying to be a little nicer to every one this year." She joked.

"You gotta be kidding me." I faked a gasp. "Who are you and what did you do to my best friend?"

"Shut up Q." She elbowed me and we bursted into laughter.

Me and Santana were never on good terms ever since I told Coach Sylvester about her 'summer surgery.' For few months she's been trying to murder me with her eyes but one day after cheerios practice I saw the whole hockey team trying to get with Santana and how she was alone. Although she was the proud Latina, she couldn't fight off more than five jocks alone so I told them off. Being a Queen B and all, I have the power. After that we were even and was best friends again. San, Me and Brit were 'The Unholy Trinity' One way or another we have a way of getting back together.

"Class, I want you to meet our new transferring student from Tennessee." The teacher announced in complete mono tone. I shifted in my seat, new student? Was he the one Brittany was talking to in the office? Just then, the same boy walked in waving gently. When he got to the middle of the classroom he gave everyone a small smile.

"Hi, I'm Sam Evans." He said in a low, harmonized voice.

Every girl in the class were either checking him out and whispering how 'hot' he was. Some of the guys greeted him with death glares and the others just nodded and waved back. His eyes traveled around the class and landed on our table. First his radar was on Santana. She gave him a flirty wink and a wave and he just nodded. Soon his sight shifted towards me and all I could do was stare at him like an idiot. He had messy blond hair just sitting on his head all so perfectly and his tropical green eyes just boarded into mine. _Snap out of it Quinn! You don't need a man. This year is about you. Only you. _I shook my head trying to clear out all thoughts. As if he read my mind he smirked at me and gave me a nearly unnoticeable wink.

"So Sam, you could take your seat right in front of Santana." The teacher continued, obviously uninterested. I heard Santana yelp happily beside me while I silently face palmed. This was just perfect. He made me feel like a part of his game and now he get's to sit in front of me. As he sat down in front of San, I prevented myself from looking at his way.

"He's so hot, my gosh." I heard Santana whisper while fanning herself. "Now, that's exactly the kind of sunshine we need in Lima."

Damn, one look towards him couldn't help, I mean it's not like he's going to turn around and suddenly take my breath away. So I lifted my vision towards his backside. He was well built and I wasn't going to deny it nor lie about it. I couldn't stop but stare at the muscles in his arm move gracefully while he wrote something in his notebook. Before I even had the chance to shift my vision, he turned around and threw a note right at me. This caught me off guard and obviously Santana was stunned as well. She shifted into me wanting to know what the note said. I opened the crumpled piece of paper, "Dear _Quinn_, Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer. Love Sammy." How did he know I was watching him? As I looked back at him he just smirked his annoying yet charming smirk. Out of embarrassment, I looked down at my shoes. Suddenly they were the most interesting thing on this planet. I could've just died there if it wasn't for the bell.

I quickly cramped my stuff into my bag and ran off so I wouldn't have to talk to him. As I quickly made my way through the sea of students to my next class. When I arrived I silently thanked god for not having Sam in this class. This period went by swiftly and all I could think of was Sam. How cocky Sam was. How he flirted with me in front of the class. How I was so affected by him. When the bell rang again as a sign that the period was over, I skipped out of class to find Santana waiting for me.

"Hey Q. Are you okay? You just like ran off."

"Yea, I'm fine." A little white lie won't hurt. Even though I know Santana could see right through me. Thankfully she let the topic slide and we linked arms and headed towards the canteen. We got our seats and sat in our original seats waiting for Brittany. I was trying to keep up with Santana's conversation but Sam never left my mind. Damn, what is this boy doing to me!

"Quinn! Are you even listening to me?" Santana shook me violently scrawling. "You just gotta stop zooming out on me."

Just when I was about to reply she squirmed. Out of surprise I dropped my lunch.

"Crap! San what the hell was that about? You made me drop my lunch." I demanded at her.

She just sat there combing through her hair and looking the other way, towards the entrance of the canteen.

"Hey girls! Sorry I was late, I was just helping the new boy." Brittany just gave us a friendly smile. "And I just thought it would be cool if we all got to know each other, so he's gonna sit with us for lunch." _Why are you doing this to me? _I screamed in my head. Before I could object San already accepted pulling on a flirty smile. I shot Sam an annoyed look as he made his way towards me and before I knew it, he was right behind me.

"So, Quinn seems like you dropped your lunch, I thought you might wanna get some with me." He whispered into my ear in a low, husky voice. I hated to admit it but this boy had a clear effect on me. His voice just sent shivers down my spine.

"I...ermm." I started but before I could finish he already had grabbed my hand and I was standing. "I guess I don't have a choice now do I?"

"Hmm, no you don't." He just chuckled as he guided me towards the food. "So Quinn I actually wanted to tell you something."

"And what would that be?" I raised one of eyebrows trying to pull off a bitchy cheerleader attitude, I was so used to.

"You should be more carefully next time you check me out." I just shot him a dead glare and he looked like he was about to burst out laughing.

"First I was not checking you out." I simply stated, grabbing an apple. "and secondly I will defiantly not be checking you out again."

"Whatever" He just chuckled softly and walked off, leaving me there stoned.

_Snap out of it, Q. He's just using you as a part of his game. _My thoughts swirled around in my head. _Fine, if 'Sammy' wants a game, he'll get one. After all I never loose._ Smirking at myself I made my way towards the table making sure, my cheerios skirt was up a little higher than usual.

"So, Sammy tell me how was your first day at school?" I said in a flirtatious tone as I slid my arms around his shoulder and squeezed myself between him and Brittany. He looked bewilded, like I was insane.

"Uhhh, it was good...it was good." He just stared at me and I slid myself closer to him. I looked at him deeply in the eyes and gave him a wink.

"So, girls I will see you later in class." I needed an excuse to get out of Sam's way before he got his turn at the game. Just before I left I stood behind Sam and slowly leant in and whispered "and I'll defiantly be seeing you around." With that I just walked off.


	2. Humiliation

Thank you so much, quams, RJRRAA and Sydney for telling me that I reuploaded the same chapter. I'm so sorry. I was being stupid. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy the REAL chapter two.

Quinn's POV

I sat in the last class of the way trying to avoid Santana's questions. Santana was continuously hitting me with questions about Sam and lunch time. As I stared desperately at the clock to tick, every minute felt like hours. Then I felt Santana yank me so I was facing her.

"Quinn, do you like Sam?" She yelled at me in front of the whole class. I felt eyes turning this way and I felt myself turn completely red. I felt Sam's vision burn into my back.

"Santana those things don't matter right now." I stiffed, shooting off glares to everyone who was looking at me, except Sam. _Where is the teacher anyways? _I thought. Slowly I sank my head between my hands and let out a frustrated sigh. _I needed my reputation, I didn't need a boy. That was the last thing I needed...but what if I liked Sam. What I actually fell in love with the blond, green eyed flirt? No Quinn, don't be ridiculous. You've only known him for a day._ The bell once again drained me out of my thoughts. As I packed I saw Sam pass by my table, lingering his finger on the wood longer than necessary. I turned to Santana and we nodded before we got out of the classroom. I was desperate to get to Brit's car, and go home. I needed a chance to get my thoughts straight and think of ways to get my revenge on Sam.

"So, Q. You didn't answer my question yet. You do like Sam right?" She bugged. Knowing this girl, I knew she wasn't going to give up.

"San. I've only known him for a day. So it's a maybe." It was hard to keep myself from rolling my eyes.

"Hmm, a maybe huh?" She nagged. I just simply nodded trying to change the topic.

As soon as we arrived at Brit's car, I was more than happy when she and Santana got into a deep conversation about their favorite band. I rode in the back listening to my iPod but my peace didn't last long. Soon enough their conversations have died down and they were talking about wether Sam will end up on the football team or not. Thankfully it wasn't long after that when Brit dropped Santana at her house and we bid her goodbye. After a friendly conversation about cheerio practice, we were out of the car, heading into her house.

"Hey, Brit how come the lock's open?" I asked a little panic as all the horrible possibility popped into my head. A burglar?

"Oh my brother must have come home already." She simply stated as she entered the house. My eyes gaped. Her brother? She had a brother? What?

"What? What are you talking about?" I yanked her back outside.

"Yea Quinn I forgot to tell you. After my parents divorced, my brother left with my father. They had a fight last week and now he's staying with us. His room is gonna be next to yours."

"Oh. I'm sorry about what happened. Sure. A little warning would've been good y'know?" I laughed. "Does he know that I live here?"

"Yea, I told him that my best friend lives with me. He's totally fine with it." That seemed to have calmed down my nerves. "He also said he hoped she will be hot" She winked. _A pervy brother? Perfect. _I rolled my eyes. Then the front door slammed opened.

"Are you gonna stay out there forever, Brit?" I heard a husky, familiar voice. My head snapped to the worst night mare. Sam.

"YOU?" I shouted so loud I'm pretty sure every one in the neighbor hood heard me.

"And you?" He sounded just as shocked but soon his smirk returned. "Well hello to you too."

_He was her brother? So not only do I have to pick up my fights with him at school I have to see him around at home too? Wait, did she say his room was...next to mine?_ I felt myself screaming inside. _No No No this can't be happening. _I pinched myself but nothing in the scenery was changing. _Fuck. _Studying my actions he laughed and I narrowed my eyes towards him.

"So Sam, this is Quinn and Quinn this is Sam." She smiled innocently.

"Hello Quinn." His loop-sided grin expanded.

"Hello Sam." I replied sharply, looking right past him. I guided my way around him towards the staircase and made a b-line for my room. When I was there, I slammed the door and threw my bag carelessly around my room. From there I logged onto my twitter and updated.

"**This day is hell." **was my new tweet. Soon I was pacing around my room when I decided I would check Sam's facebook. See if there's anything about him I should know. As I sat at my desk maximizing the volume to my favorite song I stalked. I looked at his pictures, wall posts and bio. Soon the song was coming to an end. As I reached towards my iPod to change songs, I felt my earphones been taken out. Soon to he replaced by a flirty voice.

"Seems like you want a little back up story. You don't need Facebook when you could just ask me in person." His voice sent shivers down my spine. Before I could get my senses together and respond to him, he was already out of the room.

Annoyed I decided to take a long shower, which would hopefully drain out all the stress of the day. As I let the hot water hit my bare skin and I went into deep thoughts.

When I got out I had a complete new plan, I would be a little slutty when I'm with him and I'm going to make sure he's gonna fall for me. As I walked out I pulled on my shortest skirt and a shaded grey t-shirt. I blow-dried my hair and headed towards Sam's room. I knocked light on the polished wood before I walked in. I explored his room. He had whole lot of Football posters on the walls, a simple bed, guitars and a desk which he was currently occupying. His brows were knitted as he stared at the chemistry text book.

"Need some help handsome?" I crept up behind him just like he did to me. He jumped from his seat as he turned to me. His jaw just dropped as he stared at me up and down. Taking his 'blank out moment' as an advantage I sank myself onto his lap before he could object. "So do you want help?" I snickered at him, casually leaning into him.

"Errm, I don't think I can concentrate now." Sam hesitantly muttered.

"Come on Sam, we're talking about chemistry here." I pouted.

"Chemistry?" He gulped.

"Yes chemistry." I smiled my most winning smile. "So what do you need help on?"

"Nothing. Nothing related to chemistry. I'm too good at that." He winked at me. What the heck? For I moment I thought I won. He looked like an innocent little boy, now the jackass Sam is back. Just when I was going to say something, Brittany walked into the room.

"What the fuck?" She just exclaimed and I jumped off Sam surprised. After all he was her brother. "Sam, when I asked you if you could give her a friendly talk I didn't mean this."

"It's not what it looks like, Brit." He raised his hands up in a surrender form.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes, disgusted. "Dinner's ready guys." With that she was out the door. I was going to follow her out until I felt a pair of strong arms strangle me around my hips.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sam muttered pulling me onto his lap again.

"Dinner, you heard her." I played on with his game.

"You still need to pay for teasing the crap outta me just a second ago." His tone playful.

Slowly he turns your head towards him, creasing you're cheeks.

"Sam what the hell?" You mutter stunned by his actions. He doesn't reply as he slowly dunks his head towards my head. Then I realized our faces are centimeters away. I_ could give him a kiss right? I mean after all he is good looking. I could be the first one to kiss him. I bet a lot of girls will be jealous. Damn, his eyes are filled with such beautiful colors. I could probably look down into his soul. No, Quinn you hate his guts._ As those thoughts were running through you're head he leans in a little bit more. I feel lost in this situation. Like a damsel in distress. Just as I can feel is sweet breath on my lips he turns his head to his left and pecks my cheek.

"See ya at dinner. I'll be sitting across from you." He gives me the most satisfied look as he walk out the room.

_He teased the crap out of me. He teased me. He was better than me at this game. For now he was. I almost gave it to him. I almost gave a kiss to him. I was looking forwards to. What the heck is wrong with me?_ I storm out of his room, and pranced around the hallways I snarled. I obviously felt weird. I never lost at my game. Slowly I stared making my way towards the dinning room taking in deep breaths, trying to calm myself down.

"Oh There you are Quinn!" Brittany's mother hugged me and I plastered a fake smile. I looked over at Brittany who was giving me the 'I needa talk to you' face.

"I bet you met Sam. He's a really kind man. If you need any thing heavy to carry around or anything just ask him. He'll be in the room next to yours."

"Thank you." I muttered, never looking up at Sam. I can hear him chuckle.

"Mom, actually they've met. They were having a friendly conversation in his room just a second ago." Brittany spoke up. I shot her a death glare and she looked like she was about to burst out laughing.

"Oh, do I see a lovely couple coming up?" Brittany's mother joked and I just stared down at my plate of food embarrassed.

"Look! They are both blushing." Brittany cracked up. Out of curiosity I let my eyes wander towards Sam, who was indeed blushing hard. He looked so cute. Wait, did I just call him cute? Uhg, today's such a weird day. As Brittany and her mother asked Sam all about his first day of school, I just played at the food on my plate, trying to gather in what happened today. Soon every one was finished with their food and me and Brit were bringing the plates to the kitchen for her mother to wash.

"How about you guys watch a movie or something?" Brittany's mom suggested. "Only if you're done with you're homework."

"Sure. I'm done." Brit agreed. "Quinn?" She looked over at me.

"Ummm." I honestly couldn't spend more time with Sam after that 'fake kiss.' "I can't. I have a lab due tomorrow." I lied through my teeth.

"No you don't." Sam laughed from behind and I whipped my head in his direction. "I'm in the same class as you."

"Oh right...I must have got something confused." I narrowed my eyes towards Sam and looked down trying to think of something good. "I'm actually just really tired."

I can tell Brit and her mom are looking at me strangely.

"Yea, she had a lot of drama today. I'll escort her up stairs." Brittany volunteered and I was just really thankful it wasn't Sam.

"I'm so sorry, you guys have a fun family time." I plastered a fake smile and walked off with Brittany close behind me. As soon as we were back up at my room Brittany took her time to talk to me one on one.

"So, Quinny. You have a crush on my brother don't you?" Brittany looked at me in the eyes.

Nervously I bit my lip. "I don't know. One moment he's a jerk to me and next minute he's really cute." I muttered.

"CUTE!? YOU JUST CALLED MY BROTHER CUTE." Brittany exclaimed and I placed my hand over her mouth. God, I hope Sam couldn't hear that.

"Shhh Brit! He's just downstairs. Let's just say I'm unsure of my feelings." She just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"You guys would look cute together." She muttered and hugged me goodnight.

Sighing a deep grunt and settled myself down on my study desk. I took my text books from my bag and tried concentrating on studying. My goal was beyond my normal standards right now. I wanted to get into Yale. All my life everybody has convinced me that I was intelligent but I didn't feel that way. I knew I was considered 'Smart' but I wanted more than that. I promised myself if I do get into Yale I'll let myself feel proud. Every night I usually go into deep night studying while everybody was asleep. Tonight was no exception, after the sound of the movie downstairs died out. I was still rewriting notes and highlighting. What was different today compared to every other nights were the thoughts inside my head. Sam. Sam. Sam. I really didn't know what this boy was doing to me but he had a very strong effect on me.

"Quinn can I come in?" A voice along with a knock on my door snapped me out of my history book. It was Sam.

"Sure." I groaned and opened up the door for him. "What do you want?"

"I had a nightmare." He pouted. I just stared at him like he was crazy. A _nightmare_? How old was he? "I'm joking, I just can't sleep." He chuckled.

"Oh." I stated dumbstruck.

"Can I come in?" He nodded towards my room and I moved out of the doorway.

"Sam, I don't know how I can help you sleep."I snorted at him.

"I just need someone to talk to until I fall asleep." He sounded like a five year old. I just rolled her eyes and sat next to him on the bed.

"So, what do you want to talk to?" I awkwardly asked.

"You." He said as he rolled onto his back. "Tell me about your self."

"Well, I'm Quinn. Born and raised in Ohio. I'm a cheerleader." I sighed softly.

"I know that much Quinn, what do you think I am? An idiot?" He playfully laughed.

"Actually-"

"Don't answer that." He chuckled and I couldn't help but let my guards down. After a long comfortable silence I stood up.

"Sam, I hate to ruin this but I really need to study now." I grunted.

"Then study. I'm just going to lay here." I looked over at him wondering if he was serious. I didn't know why I was letting him stay there on my bed but I let him. Soon I was back in my world of studying. After an hour I decided I would put an end to it for the night. Slowly I walked towards the bed and saw Sam fast asleep. He looked really peaceful it was actually really adorable. With nothing better to do, I slid myself onto the half of the bed that wasn't occupied. Soon I fell asleep, leaning into his muscluar body.

So, here are my quick thank you's:

Mrang 12- Thank you so much! I will defiantly continue. Here's the next chapter. Once again thank you so much. Reviews are really appreciated.

Guest- Haha thank you. I will defiantly do that. Hope this chapter is up to your expectations! Your review's really nice, made my day. Thanks.

RJRRAA- Thanks for always commenting and reviewing my stories, even though I deleted all of it. Your reviews are really nice! Yes, I'll defiantly write soon. Keep following ;) Thank you!


	3. Bring Back The Past

Quinn's POV

I stirred as the alarm clock sang it's annoying morning song. I slammed it lazily with my hand and watched it fall off my bedside table. The tiredness from last night drowned on to me and I didn't want to leave the bed. Slowly turning towards my right I gasp as I see a blond haired boy fast asleep. Who was he? What was he doing here? I panicked at first but soon events from yesterday flashed back. Right, I was stupid enough to let Sam sleep on my bed last night. I turn towards him studying his features. His lemon blond hair was gracefully trailing his forehead, his lips were bigger than normal but they still managed to be fairly attractive. _Attractive? Maybe, I do have a crush on him. Just maybe but I wasn't going to admit it to anybody especially Sam. I can't let a boy crumple me like last year._ I watched as Sam moaned and shift into different positions in his sleep. As he turned to face me, his arms fell onto my waist and I whimpered. The feeling of his touch was so precious. His smooth skin on mine was nearly unbearable.

"QUINN! SAM! OH MY GOD" I heard a screaming and I swiped my head towards the door. Brittany. "You guys...uhg, my eyes."

"It's not what it looks like!" I muttered.

"You know you said that like twice in this 12 hours right? Somethings up." She confronted me.

"Nothings up. I swear." I whispered, I wasn't even sure she heard me.

"First I wake up and head down wondering why you weren't there. Then I go up to Sam's room to find him but he's not there. Then I make my way towards your room just to check your alarm didn't break and I'm greeted by my best friend checking out my brother in his sleep. What a way to start a day." She joked and chuckled to herself.

"I wasn't checking him out." I rolled my eyes but bit my lip.

"Yea, sure, whatever you say Quinny." Her voice filled with sarcasm. "By the way I'm going to pick Santana up now and I'm pretty sure you won't be ready by then, so get a ride from Sam."

"What? You're leaving without me?" I jolt right up making Sam groan.

"I'm sure Sammy over there can give you a ride and he can defiantly give you a confidence boost if you need it." With that she left the room and I heard her angelic laughter in a distance.

After she left I shook Sam up. Stubbornly he refused to wake up. As I shook him, he had his eyes closed. As I yelled at him, his eyes still refused to open. If it wasn't for his soft snoring I was pretty convinced that he was a better choice, I grabbed a bottle of water I always kept on my night stand and poured it all over him. I chuckled as his eyes slammed open and he sat bolt up on the bed. _Well, that went well. _

"Dad- I don't want to wake up. Plus that was such an old fashioned way to wake someone up." He sleepily scratched his eyes. I chuckled at how adorable he was.

"Qu-Quinn" His eyes were wide open now. "You watered me?"

"I'm sorry but it's time for school and no matter what I did to you, you wouldn't even move." I pouted.

"You could've always woken me up with a kiss." He flirted.

"Sam, it's morning. Don't you think it's a little early to flirt?" I playfully slapped him.

"Guess you're right. But you know, if you miss my flirting all you have to do is kiss me." He winked. I rolled my eyes and walked off the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower." I announced unnecessary. "Meet me down stairs in fifteen minutes, you're my ride."

"Ride?" He smirked.

"Shut up Sam. You know what I meant." I slapped him again and walked into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, he was there. At the foot of the stairs waiting for me just like I asked him to. Just like in those 80's movie.

"Hey Quinn, thought you might be hungry." He threw me a granola bar.

"Thanks Sam." I smiled at him, honestly impressed.

"So you want the ride now?" He flirted.

"Jeez Sam shut up. You know, I really prefer the dorky, sweet Sam that comes out at night." I rolled my eyes as I watched him laugh.

"You know I like both Quinn, day and night." He smiled sincerely. "So wanna go to school now?"

"Yea, I'm not getting detention." I laughed and we headed out. As we reached a truck, I stopped. It was the oldest yet the coolest thing I've seen in town. I immediately fell in love with this truck. Now, I understand what Bella felt when she first saw her Chevy truck. Jeez, I'm relating to Twilight. Now, this is just odd.

"What? I mean I know I don't have the coolest car on earth but would you rather walk there?" Sam suddenly sounded insecure.

"No Sam. I love this truck. There's something about it that just ticked in me." I said embarrassed, knowing he would think I was insane or something.

"I know that feeling. That's why I got this truck." He smiled and opened the passenger door out for me.

"Thank you sir." I laughed.

"You're welcome madam." He snorted and I watched from the front glass as he quickly jogged his way towards the driver seat. As the engine roared to life, a small smile appeared on my face.

"Hey Sam?" I asked him for his attention.

"Hmmm?" He inquired.

"Brittany walked on us earlier this morning." I whispered not sure how he'll react.

He chuckled. "That would explain why she was giving me a strange look this morning." He sounded more like he was talking to himself.

"You're not panicked or anything?" I was interested in why he wasn't driving off the road at the very moment.

"Nah why would I be?"

"Because, she's you're sister and I'm her best friend..."

"It's not like we're dating, although we could always change that." He smirked and pulled into the school car park. I gasped when I saw group of girls running to Sam's car as soon as he entered the school lot.

"It's pretty fancy here isn't it. What's going on?" He asked surprised as well.

"Well, if you havn't noticed, they are all girls. I bet they like you some thing." I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag and headed out.

"Seriously you're gonna leave me like this?" I heard him yell at my back and I just smirked and walked off into the school building. Sam Evans was not going to get me that easily.

"Hey Quinn. Missed ya. Had a hot time with Hottie McBieber there?" Santana linked arms with me as soon as I started storming down the hallway proudly.

"Hey Santana. Wow, first time you said the word 'hot' twice in a sentence. Think he that hot huh?" I giggled trying to avoid the questions.

"Oh Quinn have you seen that guy?" Santana's eyes were filled with lust and I looked away disgusted.

"Yea, I've seen him. Nothing impressive though." I lied praying she wouldn't catch on.

"That's not what you thought last night though. Seems like you got some action last night." She winked.

"No, that's not what happened." I defended myself immediately.

"Then what happened? He felt lonely and decided it was cool to sleep with you?" She joked.

"Well that's kinda what happened but it was actual sleep. Like only sleep." I heard her snort at my explanation.

"Yea well I wanted to let you know that you're one lucky bitch, girl. Make sure you make the best of it." She smirked and walked off leaving me at my lockers. Before I could do anything leaned up against my locker and started slamming my head against it.

"Woah calm down or else the locker might break." I heard the familiar husky voice at my ear which sent shivers down my spine.

"Thanks for caring about my head by the way." I joked and grabbed a few books and headed towards my class knowing Sam had the same class as me.

"and your head. Sorry." He mumbled and I laughed.

"Hey Sammy wanna come over tonight? My parents are out and we could maybe get something done?" A brunette cheerleader slammed up against him, obviously making him uncomfortable.

"Ummm, I can't." Sam hesitated.

"Why? Maybe this will change your mind." With that she slammed her lips against his. Licking and sucking on his lips. The kiss was short but for me it lasted for hours. Sam was struggling to get her off as she tangled her self onto him. Before I could control myself I yanked her off him.

"Get you're hands and you're kissed-by-every-guy lips away from him. You slut!" I pinned her to the ground. Jealousy and rage hitting over me.

"Why? It's not like he's taken and look who you're calling a slut. You got knocked up, remember Whore!" Her words actually stung and I could feel tears threatening to fall but I wouldn't give up this fight. Not when Sam's involved.

"He deserves someone way better than you." I whispered not managing to get my voice out with the big lump on my throat.

"Like you?" She faked a laugh and I stiffened. Once again, without control I whacked her really hard across the face. Then I felt a rough arm go around my waist and I was off her. I couldn't see who or where I was going, with tears blurring my vision.

"Are you okay?" I heard a concerned voice and I just nodded.

"Y-yes." I managed to get my voice out. I quickly wiped my tears away making sure no one else would see my breakdown. The figure appeared from the fog, Puck.

"I'm so sorry, Q. Every time they bring up your pregnancy I feel like it's my fault, I mean it is and I feel really guilty." Puck's soft side was actually really sweet.

"Thank you Puck. It's the past now. You can't change it." I smiled a warm-hearted smile at him and he embraced me in a hug. "Make sure you stay away from that Evans kid, Q." He whispered into my hair as we hugged.

"What why?" My face suddenly fell.

"I don't want you hurt. We all know what that kid might be able to do." He looked at me straight in the eye. His stare was so intense it wasn't even funny. "But you really like him don't you?"

"I...I don't know. He makes me feel so alive when I'm around him." I started.

"Well, you can't turn around now but whatever happens you know I'm here for you right?" He smiled and I hugged him again.

"Thank you Puck." With that I headed towards class, noticing the deserted hallways.

"Hey! But don't say I didn't warn you." He added and I just laughed at his competitiveness.

As I walked into class, every eyes turn towards me like I was some rich celebrity. I shyly walked towards the teacher, making up random excuses from the top of my head. I slowly shifted towards my seat, which was next to the one and only Sam Evans.

"Hey, I'm sorry Quinn." He looked at me with sadden eyes.

"Why are you sorry Sam? It's not your fault." I was honestly taken back by his apology.

"But I could've stopped it. I could've tried even harder to push her away." His tone remained depressed and sincere.

"It's okay. Thank you anyways. There was no way you could've gotten her off you. She was like a monkey, I swear." I giggled and relive washed over me as he chuckled too.

"And you were like a tiger. Rawr." He joked and winked at me. A moment of silence passed and we just bursted into laughter. "You two, wanna share what's so funny?" The teacher shot us a cold glare which made everything more funnier.

"No ma'm." Sam called back at her in this deep southern accent which only received another glare from the teacher and a lot of chuckle from the class.

"Want detention Sam Evans?" His piercing blue eyes shining towards our table. "And how about you Quinn Fabray?" We both shook our heads trying to calm down our laughter.

"Actually you don't have a choice. You're both getting detention. This classroom after school. If you're late by a second we'll make it additional half an hour. We grunted as the class 'ooooh'ed.

So here's the new chapter! Hope it lives up to your standards. I have exams coming up soon so I might not be able to update for a while, but if I get a few reviews I might as well just come back (: Once again here are my thank you's:

Mrang12: Haha thank you so much! I'm glad you like it. It means so much to me that your reviewing my chapters, so thank you. I'll try to update as soon as possible, maybe while I'm taking a break from studying (:

Valerie: Aww thank you. Your so sweet. Thank you so much for leaving a review behind. It means so much to me! I will indeed keep on writing.


	4. Welcome to Paradise: Detention

**Hey guys, long time no up. I'm so sorry but here's my next chapter. I'm so sorry for all the grammatical errors I made. Please keep on reviewing, it means a lot to me. Thank you.**

The day was long without Sam in my class and I was more than relieved to walk out of my last period. I headed towards my detention session, not wanting to be late. As much as I hate to admit it to myself I was actually dying to meet Sam. Soon, I found myself sitting in the same class as earlier, with my head in between my arms tapping on my feet impatiently. It's been over half an hour since I was stuck in the teacher's strict radar and Sam still wasn't here. I was going through all the swear words I could think of in my head mentally cursing at Sam. After what seemed like forever of that awkward silence Sam walked in swiftly.

"Sam Evans where were you?" The teacher howled at him and I just stared at him in disbelief.

"Sorry, I forgot about detention I accidentally headed home." His simple explanation drove me insane. He didn't care if we got into detention together? He didn't see it like I did? As an opportunity to spend more time together?

"Well, think this way, because of your carelessness you have landed both you and Miss. Fabray an extra half an hour of detention." The teacher simply growled, obviously proud to have that power over us. Sam just nodded and took his seat next to me.

"So to officially start this detention. I just wanted to tell you, no talking, no getting out of this room. Hand over your phones to me and you can get it back at the end of this detention. See you soon." With that he left the classroom, locking the door behind him.

"So, Quinny." The cocky Sam smirked.

"Just shut up, you've already got me mad by leaving me here for such a long time." Somehow the thought of Sam not really caring about us drove me over the edge than it should've. Especially when I tore down my reputation to save him from that slut.

"Chill, Quinny bear." I heard him chuckle. "I just wanted to know what you wanted to do."

"Anything that would actually kill this stupid time you landed us." I rolled my eyes irritated.

I sat there thinking back my words in this awkward silence. Did I say something that bad? After what felt like hours Sam talked again. It wasn't the sweet innocent Sam talking, it still was the cocky Sam.

"Is it just me or is it actually getting hot here?" He stood up and walked over right behind me.

"It's just you." I replied cooly not taking my eyes off the wooden carving of the polished desk.

"Fine then you wouldn't mind if I did this would you?" He whispered into my ear. I turned around wondering what the hell he was up to next. I really regretted turning around as soon as I saw what he was doing. He had stripped off his shirt, leaving me in perfect view of his abs. This was so unfair. After all I was suppose to be cool and cold towards him but I can't even get my words out with his tones muscles just in my reach. "Fancy that?" He leaned in towards me and again muttered against my skin leaving me breathless.

"S-sam." I struggled against my will and I just watched as he sat back on his chair chuckling.

"Yea, I thought so." With that he gave me a wink.

"Put the damn shirt on, Evans." I stared at the desk again trying to avoid Sam and his perfect, holy body. How could he do this to me? Why was he so perfect? Uhg.

"What if I say no, Miss. Fabray." I could practically feel his dark smirk on his face again.

"Just do it." I muttered not really sure if that's what I really wanted.

"No." He answered stubbornly. All I could do was bite my lip wondering why he was so adorable.

"Yes." I continued just as stubbornly.

"No." He competed obviously enjoying my temper.

"What will I have to do to have you put your T-Shirt back on?" I rolled my eyes tired of his childish games.

"Hmmm, a lot of things." He moved to a seat closer to me.

"Like what?" I muttered having honestly no idea. What would this extremely sexy idiot want me to do?

"You have to pretend I'm your boyfriend." As soon as those words slipped out of his mouth I just spun around in my little chair. "I WHAT?" I repeated not really understanding if he said what I thought he did.

"Hmmm, Fabray. It's a tough choice isn't it?" He laughed.

"You jerk" I muttered under my breath but somehow he caught it and, his loopsided grin grew wider.

"Call me what you want babe. We both know you can't resist me."

_I liked Sam. I really really liked Sam. I would've just picked for him to be my boyfriend without a second thought but what if I was just a part of his game? Or what if I was just his tool to reach popularity. But if it was a game, I could always win right? There's a 50-50 chance. _

"Fine Evans. It's a deal. Just put on that damn shirt." His jaw dropped as soon as I said that.

"You picked..the boyfriend choice?" His eyes were wide, like he didn't know I was going to take the risk.

"Got a problem?" I snickered my HBIC attitude flooding back to me.

"Actually yes. You can't call me Evans. Call me what I wanna hear." He smiled his guppy smile.

I growled. "Hey Babe can you please put on the shirt?"

"Sure, with a kiss." He was a total teaser. This is so unfair.

Without a choice, I growled deeply in my throat and pulled out a notebook revising over the classes. Just trying my best to not look at Sam.

"Babe, you can't escape me forever. You know that." I heard him pout from the closest desk. I just rolled my eyes and tried remembering the formulas that were piling on the desk.

"Fine, I didn't want to do this but you kinda leave me with no choice." Before I could even ask what the hell he was talking about he had already scooped me out of my chair and had spooned me in his toned arms.

"Sam. Put me down." I demanded, feeling so suddenly insecure about my weight. Although he lifted me like I was a cushion, I was still worried.

"Quinny." He teased as he threw her slightly into the air. Just as I landed into his bare arms, I lifted my head to face him. What I saw caught me off guard. His eyes shone in a different dimension and his eyes were sucking me in. His jeweled eyes twinkled and I felt myself suffocating to breath. I leaned in not being able to resist the power he's got over me. As my forehead banged softly against his, I saw him smile, his delicate smile. My eyes slowly drifted from his eyes down to his precious trouty lips.

"Like what you see Fabray?" He arched an eyebrow at her and I just giggled like a freaking young school girl.

"You wouldn't know." I attempted to flirt back, but his facial features were stealing my ability to think. Soon as my words slipped out I felt his lips crash against mine. At first contact I groaned. His taste made my knees go weak. It was impossible to resist. As his lips sucked on my bottom lip, playfully all I could do was wrap my arms around his neck bringing him closer to me. I could sense him smiling his winning smile. I moaned again, getting really into the kiss. Taking that as his opportunity he slipped his tongue into my mouth and crashed it against mine. Soon, I found his tongue traveling and exploring all over my mouth. I closed my eyes happy with how I was feeling, but without a second warning, I felt him disappear from my reach. I opened my eyes annoyed, ready to yell at him for pulling away like that. His back was turned to me and he was putting his shirt back on. Before I could yell nor question what the heck he was doing, the door slammed open and the teacher came back in. His piercing eyes glared at both of us, trying to figure out what we were up to.

"Alright kids, your detention is over. You may leave. Make one faulty move again and we'll personally make this longer." He spoke with no interest. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I wouldn't mind." I heard Sam mutter before he picked up his bag and walked out of the classroom in one swift motion, leaving me there doubting if what he said was true or not.

**My thank you's: **

**Guest: **I will. Thank you for reviewing. Haha yea I wanted to give everything a little twist. Please keep on reading!

**Valerie: **Heyyy! Thank you so much. Haha yes I love the flirty Sam as well. Quinn's scene was really fun to write. Haha well here it is. I hope it lived up to your standards. I read every review, they are just wonderful. Awww well thank you so much. Your reviews mean a lot to me. I hope I have time too. Your English isn't bad. Please keep on reading, your awesome.

**quams: ** Thank you! Haha I thought they needed some drama (: Well, here's the chapter. I really hope it lives up to your standards. Please keep reading cause you rock. Your reviews make my day.

**RJRRAA: **Thank you so much for reviewing my stories! It means so much to me that you take your time to review my story. I will. Yes Sweet Puck. Do you like it? Please keep on reading and reviewing, Thank you!

**Mrang12: **Thank you so much for reviewing every single chapter! I love your reviews they make my day. I'm not that great of an writer but I'm hoping your enjoying my story. Haha detention is defiantly fun (: Haha thank you please keep on reviewing and reading, you rock!


	5. Together or Never?

Sam's POV

_It's been an intense day and detention session with Quinn topped it all. I'm suppose to feel like I've won right? I mean I've only been here for a while and I've already managed to kiss the most popular girl. Even though that's what my head's trying to tell me, my heart wasn't listening. I feel like I'm flying, like I can't find the solid ground under my feet. I am just so happy but I'm scared as well. What if I actually care about her more than normal? What if I actually like her? God, I need to get a grip. _I stumbled myself onto the bed tired from the days drama, pulled out my iPod. I plugged my head phones on, turning on songs that wasn't related to love and then curled up on my bed. Slowly the thoughts of Quinn disappeared out of my head_, _making my eyelids fall heavy that I almost didn't hear the door creak open. Lazily I turned towards the door which revealed my sister. I tossed around on the bed to trying to tell Brit telepathically that I was tired. Ignoring everything, she walked towards the bed and sat down. "Jezz Brit" I cursed in my head.

"Hey Sam. What's up? You don't look so happy." Her tone was sweet and caring but her eyes were filled with venom.

"Nothing Brit." I sighed knowing where this was about to go.

"Then can I ask you about something?" Annoyed, I turned to face her but I nodded. "Quinn."

That one name made me woozy. I wasn't expecting this. Maybe she wanted to know something about her pet unicorn or her pet frog. I don't even know. I just wasn't expecting this. So, I decided to play it cool. Maybe she doesn't even know about my confused feelings for her. Maybe she just wants to know where she is or something.

"Yea, what about her?" I chocked out my words.

"Sam, I might be stupid but I'm not blind. I know that your the new school hottie. Which disgusts me because your my brother but that's beside the point. I know you have a particular target and that target is Quinn. You might have gotten your ways around in your old school but your not going to hurt Quinn." Surprised at her words, I turned to face her. Only to be greeted by sharp piercing blue eyes, the one that shot lasers into your soul.

"Look Brit, I know she's your friend but who said I'm going to hurt her?" I stumbled on my words. Some how I was so nervous, I felt like the president speaking out to the whole nation.

"Just give up Sam. You and I both know you're going to end up getting her hurt. Quinn doesn't need your crap. So just back away from her okay?" Brittany looked me in the eyes and all I could do was shuffle uncomfortably around the bed.

"Sam..." She looked over at me with pleading eyes. So basically I have a choice of, liking Quinn when there's just about no chance of her loving me and probably get kicked out of the house by Brittany because I disobeyed her. Or I could hurt myself everyday by knowing Quinn's in the next room but I can't touch her, talk to her or flirt with her, but I get to stay here. I get to stay in this house with the only family I have and actually go to a school where I'm accepted.

"Fine." I grunted. At least this way I get to not hurt Quinn right? If I really liked her it's the most 'gentle men' thing to do. She smiled happily and hugged me before walking off leaving me torn. I needed one thing. It was obvious. I needed to forget Quinn. So slowly I came up with a plan.

Quinn's POV

Stirring up with a smile on my face after recalling events that happened yesterday, I slowly slipped on my cheerios uniform and powdered makeup on my face. I took more time than usual, for the first time wanting to impress a guy. As I skipped down the stair case of Brittany's house I swayed my skirt a little bit, feeling like a love-sick movie character. My smile soon disappeared as I noticed the only person who was sitting on the dinning table was Brittany. Don't get me wrong I love her but I wanted to see Sam at this particular moment. Curiously walking over to Brittany who was munching on a granola bar I sat down in front of her grabbing an apple from the table. She looked up from her breakfast and smiled, her eyes filling with bright diamonds.

"Good morning Quinn!" She chirped happily.

"Hey Brit. Where's Sam?" I hated how I sounded so desperate but I wanted, no I needed to know where Sam was. I caught Brittany's eyes as it filled with storming frustration.

"Quinn. He went to school. Why do you care?" Her tone was so bitter it made me flinch a little bit in my seat.

"Nothing. It's just odd not seeing him here." I muttered just above a whisper.

"Whatever Quinn. Get over my brother please." She rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag and headed out the door. Jeez. Someone was in a really good mood. Did she have a fight with him or something? And Sam...he went to school without saying a single word to me? Without even a 'goodmorning'? I frowned in misery as I picked up my bag and headed out following the dancer.

The ride to school was everything but comfortable. It was long and awkward. This has never happened to me and Brittany before. What was going on? Maybe if I flicked on the radio she will sing along with me and things'll get better? With that, I flicked on the radio to be immediately greeted by her hand slapping mine, and turning it off. In confusion and frustration I turned to her.

"What happened Brit?" I sighed knowing she'll probably never tell me.

"I just don't like what's going on." Her voice was just above a whisper and if I wasn't paying that much attention, I wouldn't have heard her.

"What are you talking-" I started only to be cut off by her harsh tone.

"ABOUT YOU AND SAM!" she demanded and slammed her fist into her honk of her car causing annoyed looks from transports around us. "YOU KNOW ALL HE'S EVER GOING TO DO IS BREAK YOU. YOU KNOW THAT MUCH QUINN. YOUR NOT AN IDIOT."

"So what if I loved Sam? It's not your decision to judge." I said, completely caught off guard.

"YOU LOVE HIM?" She had her eyes locked on the school drive way but I can tell that her eyes were bright with rage over something stupid.

"Yes. I love Sam and I've never felt this way about anyone before." I quickly pushed my words out and jumped out of the car not really caring if it's still moving. From a distance I can hear her shout my name but I just ignored and walked away towards the school building. All I needed was Sam. Sam's skin on mine. His perfect lips on mine. I raced down the hallway towards his locker my breath caught in my throat when I saw him. He had his arms, the ones that were suppose to be holding ME safely around a cheerio. His lips lingering on her skin as he pushed her against the locker. The worst bit, MY LOCKER. I felt tears running down my face as I realized the cheerio was the bitch I fought over for Sam. Hurt, I 'fake bumped' into Sam really hard and stormed off in the direction of the girls bathroom. I locked myself in a cubical and let silent tears flow down. I was hurt. I was broken. And I've know this guy for less than a week. I let myself get weak around him. I should've listened to Brittany. I should've just walked away when I had the chance. Why was I so weak? Without being able to control myself I just lost it and slid down the wall of the bathroom. Now sobbing my broken, shattered heart out. I can't believe how much he actually effected me. I froze when I heard a banging on the door. Was it Sam? Was it Brittany? Was it just a stranger?

"QUINN!" I heard the Latina girl yell on the other side of the door and I almost automatically unlocked the door and flung myself onto her. Burying my face in her shoulder blades probably leaving mascara strains on her uniform, but I didn't really care. Sobbing uncontrollably, Santana softly creased my hair, whispering something in Spanish.

"What happened Quinny? It's going to be okay." She half sang her words out which comforted me a lot. Slowly managing my words out I whimpered my used-to-be favorite name.

"S-S-amm" I sobbed out and I felt Santana freeze. "Sam? WHAT DID THAT ASSHOLE DO TO YOU?" Santana was screaming now and mumbling more Spanish. She could kill someone with her eyes and right now she was dangerous.

**Omfg please don't hate me. Since everything seems to be going down hill, I'll assure you one thing. Quinn's going to be happy soon, after all this is a Fabrevans fanfiction. This chapter was probably the most boringest chapter for you guys to read and I'm so sorry. I just had a little bit of a writer's block and I really needed to clear things up a little bit. NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH MORE BETTER AND MORE DRAMA! (: **

**My thank you's 3**

**Guest- **Thank you so much! I will continue this story, I just typed up the next chapter and I can assure you it's going to be so dramatic. Fabrevans will have their happy ending (: Haha, well thank you so much for writing a review for me. Please keep reading!

**And- **Thank you so much! I'm glad you found it and I'm glad you like the flirty Sam. He's actually really fun to write about. Yea, the detention chapter is up already (: Thank you so much! Please keep reading!

**Mrang12- **You're the person who has been with me all the way through so thank you so much! It means a lot to me. Haha thank you. I know this chapter is like a huge down fall from a ll the tension that was going on, but I promise you that they are going to get back on that track soon. Aww thank you so much. I love you so much for reviewing!

**RJRRAA- **Thank you! I'll update as soon as I can. I'm actually really excited for it. It's like finally getting somewhere! Haha thank you! Please keep reading!

**ccabm18129- **Thank you for really nice reviews. It means a lot to me! Please keep reading and tell me what you think about it!

**quams- **Haha. Thank you. Yea, I wanted to bring it up a notch. I know this chapter was pretty much depressing but that change you are probably looking for is going to come back. I always give Fabrevan's a happy ending! I will. Thank you for reviewing! You rock.


	6. Perfect Dinner

Quinn's POV

I decided to skip school today. I honestly didn't know if I could handle anything related to Sam. After all, I did have some classes with him. You don't need a degree to tell that seeing him isn't the best idea. As I was packing everything up from the locker I was greeted by Santana. She offered to drive me home because she knew I was too tired to drive home by myself. Happily I took her request and we ended up in her new car. As she turned the engine on, the radio automatically tuned in. It was some lovey dovey song and all I wanted to do right now and then was to throw up. Santana who seemed to have sensed my emotions, turned it off. Slowly she started driving and I just sat there feeling nothing. As we got stuck on red light Santana frowned and looked at me.

"Q, I'm so sorry for what happened. As a bestfriend I should've been there to tell you that he wasn't worth it." Her glance shifted to her shoes and I slowly bit my lip.

"Santana it wasn't your fault. If you told me that at the time, I would've been mad anyways." I threw a quick smiled at her. Hoping she wouldn't bring it down on herself. "San, green light" I muttered as the lights flicked colors.

It was a long ride home, and I was more than happy when Santana pulled up against my drive way. I hugged her goodbye and I stepped out of the car. As I entered the front door I was greeted by Brittany's parents, cuddling on the couch. That sight shattered me. I could've had that perfect moment with Sam. No, I USED to have that with Sam. My mind went viral with memories of Sam and my vision went blur. My voice caught in my throat as I tried to push the endless stream of tears away.

"Quinny! What are you doing here? Don't you have school?" Brittany's mother asked, surprised.

"I just don't feel that well. I'll be up in my room if you need me." I whispered back at her.

Without waiting for a reply, I rushed into my room. I slammed the door shut and just stood there feeling senseless. Not knowing what I'm suppose to feel. Slowly I let sleep take over me as I sank down onto the cold wooden floorboards of my room.

When I woke up again, it was a quarter past seven and I was magically shifted onto the bed. I struggled my way out of the comforting blankets and walked out of my room, feeling numb from all the crying I've done. After realizing how thirsty I was, I decided to make my way down stairs. I made my way into the kitchen to pour myself a glass of water.

"Hey Quinn! How are you feeling?" Brittany's mother pulled me in for a hug.

"I'm fine. Thank you." I hugged her back. I was just so thankful to have someone as great as her in my life right now. As we pulled apart, Brit hopped in to the room.

"Quinn! Oh my gosh, I havn't seen you in such a long time. I'm so sorry about what happened at school and in the car." She looked at me apologetically.

"It's alright, Brit. I'm doing just fine." I smiled at her. "I'm just going to go upstairs, I need to work on this...project." I lied.

"Oh, then Q can you please tell Sam that dinner's almost ready? Just tell him to come down in around 10 minutes." Brittany's mom said,while setting the plates on the table.

I slowly dragged myself back upstairs and was greeted by voices. I snuck to where the voices was coming from. Sam's room. As I was standing there, in front of his room, trying to calm my nerves down at the thought of talking to him, I heard a female voice.

"Sammy, you know your so hot." The voice said and with that I just wanted to die right there.

I recognized that voice! It belonged to the same girl I saw earlier today, that skanky cheerleader Sam was flirting with. Through the cracks of the slightly opened door, I peaked in. As soon as I saw her arms around him as she pulled him in for another kiss, I mentally punched myself. How dare he? Not only do I have to see this PDA everyday at school but at home too? Home was just about the only place I felt safe. Rage, jealousy and betrayal boiled inside of me. _"Take a deep breath Quinn"_ These words bounced around my head. I knew if this went on any longer, I wouldn't be able to control myself, so I slowly sneaked in to the room.

"Sam. So good." She moaned into that kiss and all I wanted to do was kill her. I cleared my throat loudly trying to get their attention. Which wasn't that hard, as they jumped off each other, shocked.

"Q-Qu-Quinn." Sam stammered on his words as he brushed his hands through his hair. He only did that when he was nervous or worried.

"Whatever. Dinner's ready." I announced, then spun on my heels and headed out of the room. _God I hated that girl. How could Sam do this to me? In detention he was all flirty, now he's making out with this skank under the same roof as me? _

It was halfway through dinner when Sam and his 'friend' appeared from the hallway. As he walked in, the room filled with tension, suddenly everything around me got hot. I shot him a death glare as he walked towards the table to his mother.

"Hey mom, I'm just going to take her home okay?" He let out a nervous tone. While Brit and I exchanged glances.

"Oh, actually do you want to stay for dinner? I overcooked dinner and there's enough for one more person." Brit's mom smiled while I felt like slamming my face into the pasta that was placed in front of me. I turned to Brit asking for help, but she only shrugged meaning there's nothing that she can do about it.

"That would be lovely! Let me just call my mom." The cheerio flashed her a heart-warming sarcastic smile and walked off to the hallway to dial her mom. While Brit's mother walked off to fill in another plate. The tension between me, Sam and Brit was so intense. We sat there in perfect silence, all of us not moving. A few minutes felt like forever, that I was actually really happy when Brittany's mother and the skank walked back into the room.

"Mom said she's fine with it. Thank you so much." The cheerio smiled at Sam. As we started eating our food and sharing conversations about our day, I felt like I was being stabbed over and over again as I saw Sam holding hands with her under the table.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Brit's mom suddenly exclaimed making everyone jump. "SAM! You havn't introduced her to me."

"Erm, yea, I kinda forgot." He muttered silently and I smirked a little bit when I saw his mother kick him lightly on the foot. "She's Kitty. She's a cheerleader and she's well...sorta..my girlfriend." His words hurt. It broke me. It shredded me.

"Oh...she's your girlfriend?" Brittany's mother sounded surprised but she was wearing a proud smile on her face.

"Yes I'm his girlfriend." Kitty replied with her head held high.

"You know what?" I cleared my throat trying to make this less awkward. "I'm not really that hungry any more. I'm so sorry." I smiled and before anyone could object I stormed off into the kitchen. When I was finally alone, I let silent tears steam down my face. I can't do this any more.

Suddenly I felt a pair of strong hands around my waist. I looked up and jumped up at the sight that revealed in front of me.

"S-Sam."

"I'm so sorry honey." With that he turned to walk out of the kitchen wondering what the heck he was talking about. Why was he apologizing?

"Wait Sam. Sorry for being a jerk or sorry for that kiss in detention?" I whispered so only he can hear.

"I'm so sorry for everything I can't tell you how I feel, right now. Just check your bottom drawer before you go to bed." He whispered back before he kissed me on the cheek and actually walked away.

**I know Sam is pretty much an ass in this story so far but I swear it's slowly going to change ;) Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**My thank you's:**

**Guest: **Thank you so much that's really nice. Haha yea. I will defiantly continue, I'm having fun with this story. Thank you for reviewing!

**quams: **I know Sam is kind of a jerk right now but there's going to be some change soon! I can't look at Chord and portray him as a mean jerk. Thank you so much for your nice reviews. Oh please do. Haha Santana probably would've if it was actual Glee.

**Valerie: **Awww thank you so much. That's really nice of you. I will defiantly give Sam a nicer side. It's hard for me to write the story and making Sam mean, he's just too perfect. Haha please keep an eye out for the next chapters!

**RJRRAA: **Aww thank you so much for reviewing all the time! It means a lot to me.

**Mrang12: **Haha, your reviews really make my day! I'm glad someone like you actually read my stories. It's up now. Thank you so much you're too nice, I swear.

**Guest: **Thank you so much! It means so much to me. Please keep reading!


	7. Notes and Comfort

Chapter Seven: Notes and Comfort

Sam's POV

Everything around me felt so vile, everything around me felt like a murder game in some anonymous field as my heart pounded against my heart. My vision felt blurry as I ran, faster than the wind. Okay, that was just my 'supermantic' way of describing my risky trip to Quinn's room right before dinner last night. While Kitty went to redo her makeup, I honestly didn't know what I was doing but I knew I had to tell Quinn how I really felt. Why I couldn't tell her that I loved her. So without really thinking I scribbled a note and took a deep breath in and slipped it into her bottom drawer and silently made my way back just in time to meet Kitty. I knew this was wrong but I can't stand to break another heart after seeing Quinn so broken. I used to be the 'school player' but Quinn had some effect on me. Something that tells me I need to be a better person, go back to that innocent Sam I was before I moved here.

"Sammy do I look okay?" She smiled and spun showing off her proud cheerios uniform.

"Yea babe you look fabulous." I smiled and pecked her on her check, earning a giggle from her.

As we walked in the dinning room, every one froze. The worst bit was how Quinn and Brittany would exchange sympathetic glances at each other. Then, when Quinn wasn't looking Brittany would wink at me signaling that I was doing the right thing. Without a better thing to do I walked towards my mom telling her I was going to take her home. Unfortunately though mom invited her for dinner.

Dinner went smoother than I expected until mom asked me to introduce Kitty. Feeling pretty much like an idiot I shyly introduced her.

"She's Kitty. She's a cheerleader and she's well...sorta..my girlfriend." My words felt wrong coming out of my mouth. I could see it in Quinn's face, pain flashed across her face.

"Oh...she's your girlfriend?" Mom sounded surprised but she was wearing a proud smile on her face.

"Yes I'm his girlfriend." Kitty replied with her head held high.

It was that moment when everything came crashing down. Quinn excused her self and ran out of the room, making me feel so guilty. Maybe, this isn't the way to fix things. Maybe being with Kitty isn't the solution I thought it would work. Maybe I shouldn't listen to Brittany's orders.

So I told Kitty to wait there and made my way into the kitchen. From the doorway, what I saw shattered my heart, it broke me. Quinn sniffing away tears, that I created. Quinn trying to be strong even though I hurt her. I didn't really notice till now but she loved me. That kiss wasn't just a kiss in detention. It meant a lot to her just as much as it did to me. Without being able to control myself I flung myself at her. Wrapped my arms around her waist. Holding her, trying to fix something I broke so much, it was beyond repair.

"I'm so sorry honey." With that I turned to walk out of the kitchen holding back my own tears.

"Wait Sam. Sorry for being a jerk or sorry for that kiss in detention?" She questioned through tears. _She thought I was sorry for ever kissing her?_

"I'm so sorry for everything I can't tell you how I feel, right now. Just check your bottom drawer before you go to bed." I smiled a sympathetic smile and kissed her on the cheek and walked out and made my way into the hallways.

"What were you doing talking with her?" From the corner Kitty walked in with one of her eyebrows rised in a bitchy manner.

"Nothing." I flung my shoulders over hers and walked to the car.

Quinn's POV

After Sam walked off with Kitty I ran directly into my bedroom. Without a second thought I dug my hands down my bottom drawer sending my clothes flying in ever direction. There I found it, a little piece of crumbled paper. It was looking at me, ready for me to tear it apart. Slowly clinging on to the edge of the paper I opened it. What I saw was not what I expected at all. I was expecting an apology letter, a cute little goodnight note..well anything except for this. On the note in Sam's messy handwriting there was one letter. "E" Confused, I scrunched up my face.

"What the hell is E?" I whispered just enough for me to hear. Down stairs I heard the front door slam shut. SAM. He's back. '_Should I ask him or would that make me sound desperate? Oh well he already knows my stupid crush on him anyways.' _Tripping over numerous clothing I made my way through to the corridor and then down the stairs into the kitchen.

"SAM! SAM!" I yelled as I barged into the kitchen. Sam, Sam's mother and Brittany were gathered around the table cleaning up after dinner. Every one except for Sam was shooting me weird looks and all I could do was fumble around in embarrassment.

"Ummm, can you help me get something from my room? It's errr. every errr heavy." I tried to speak with confidence but ended up stumbling.

"Sure." He shrugged like it's no big deal but his eyes were sparking.

Awkwardly I walked to my room with Sam casually following me. When we reached my room, I cursed in my head. I totally forgot to put my clothes back in the drawer. As if reading my mind he smirked and shook his head.

"So what do you need help with Q?" He walked towards me in a seductive way.

"You know exactly what I want help with." I raised my eyebrows in an non-approving manner.

"I'm sorry Quinny I really don't." When I thought he was going to touch me, he just walked right pass me onto my bed. "Hmm, I remember how I fell asleep here."

"Sam what the hell is E?" My words were stiff but I couldn't help but have a smile plastered on my face, at that memory when we fell asleep.

"I won't let you kill the fun." He smiled as he laid across on the bed.

"Sam. Get off my bed." I demanded when I saw him tuck himself in.

Instead of getting off my bed, Sam mentioned me to come sit next to him. Slowly and curiously I walked to the foot of the bed when he started laughing. "Come on I don't bite."

When I did lay myself down next to him, he threw the blanket around us. It was starting to feel like home again, it was actually really comforting.

"Quinn, trust me. You'll know in a while." He said as he playfully rubbed his hands on mine.

"I don't think I can do anymore waiting, Sam." I sighed when I felt him grab my hand.

"I promise only for a little while okay? I want this to be something special." He whispered when he kissed my head softly. Without anymore thought, I fell asleep safe and sound in his arms.

When I woke up the next morning, I almost screamed when I felt something lay next to me. Slowly as my dazed eyes took in Sam's sculpted image I sighed, love struck. Last night he must've fallen asleep as well. I smiled when I saw Sam whimper in his sleep. It was innocent Sam. It was the side of him I really fell in love with. I decided it was best for me to leave him asleep for a little more. So I quickly got out, only to be pulled back in bed again as a warm hand griped my waist.

"Quinny don't go." He moaned sleeply with his eyes closed. "I need you."

"Sam, I'll be right back okay?" I smiled as I kissed his hands softly. He plastered a goofy smile on his face and just nodded. "_God can he get any more adorable?"_

As I walked to my bottom drawer to get my jeans I froze. There was another piece of paper. This time it was one big one and two small ones. I picked up the bigger note first. Again with his messy hand writing it said "**Quinn because you wanted me to shorten the time here's two notes." **Smiling like an idiot I tore the other two down. "I" and "N"

So here you go. I'm sorry for the long time no update. I've been having so many papers I have to write and I had an writers block. Now I'm probably on track and I know where this story is heading. Anyways here are my thank you's

Maya: Hey. Here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I want them together too and they will be, in a little while. Sam's confidence is defiantly fun to write about. Thanks for reviewing. (:

And: Aw thank you so much. Haha Sam is an ass. I swear you'll see Sam's better side soon. I will. Thanks for reviewing.

Sydney: Haha I'm so sorry. I was getting off track and I didn't know what I should do with the notes but here's the new chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

RJRRAA: Awww thank you so much. I will. Yes you're right. Oh my god, I feel so stupid. I guess I really wasn't focused. Thank you so much for correcting me. You're an amazing reader! Haha thanks for both the correction and the review.

quams: Aw thank you so much. That's really nice. It means so much. I'm glad you're excited. Haha thank you for the reviews


	8. Forget Me

Chapter Eight: Forget Me

Quinn's POV

After a seriously dreadful week, the weekends are finally here. I sink myself back into bed deciding to sleep in today, because honestly I didn't get that much sleep during the week. Just as I was about to fall in my magical fantasy again there was serious banging at the door.

"Quinn, I really need to talk to you. Open up the door." I heard Brittany's impatient screaming. Sighing, I got the door looking really annoyed. My hair was all over the place and I was in my sweater and sweats.

"What Brit? Couldn't you wait just another few hours?" I shot the blond an angry look.

"Sam's friends said are coming over." Brittany shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"They are?" I rolled my eyes, this was going to be a LONG weekend. Just as I was about to frown and ask Brit if they could go somewhere else, Sam popped into sight.

"Hey Quinn. Looking sexy in the morning eh?" He shot me a lustful look and I just rolled my eyes again.

"Good morning to you too Sam." He smirked and winked at me before going to his room.

"Uhg you guys. Go get a room will you?" Brittany stormed off and I just laughed.

"I wouldn't mind actually." I whispered under my breath.

Just as I was about to pop back in bed, my eyes flashed open. SAM's notes. I ran over to my drawer and smiled as I saw another strip of paper. I tore it opened it up with my clumsy fingers.

"A" "M" "H" and "C". What the actual fuck is he trying to do? Annoyed, I joined the rest of the notes together, hoping and praying that it'll form a word. _"Amhcnie" "Mahcnie" __**"Machine"**_

_Machine? What the hell? Uhg screw Sam. I should've known this was something he would do. He would bring my hopes up just to crash it down. That idiot. _Anger boiled inside of me as I felt utterly ashamed that he managed to beat me in my own game. I stomped my way towards Sam annoyed as ever. Without a knock I just barged into his room.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I exclaimed as I shot an angry look his way. Oh my god. Damn. I should be used to seeing him shirtless by now after that detention but wow. I stare right at his well built muscles and I feel myself melt.

"Like what you see?" He asked cockly with his signature smirk.

"Yes." I replied, rolling my eyes. Even though my voice was filled with sarcasm it was beyond obvious that I defiantly liked what I saw. As he snaked his hands around my waist to pull me into a hug I flinched and pulled back. This was not what I was here for. _'Think Q, think.' _I muttered to myself.

"What's the matter?" Sam shot me a nervous look. His eyes actually showed concern and it shined like diamonds. '_Get a fucking grip!'_ I exclaimed to myself.

"SAM EVANS YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN." I shouted and his face dropped. He moved closer to me but I backed away from him.

"Quinn I don't know what you're-"

Just then the door bell rang, which meant that Sam's friends were here.

"Whatever Sam." I rolled my eyes and walked right out of Sam's room, leaving him looking like a lost puppy.

Sam's POV

I watched her walk out of my room and I was left there utterly confused. What did I do now? I mentally cursed in my head for whatever I did, because whatever it was, it made Quinn mad. I really have to talk to her after my friends leave. As I pulled on a grey v necked shirt, I walked down stairs to see my Finn, Puck, Sebastian and Mike fighting for the 'right to hold the popcorn bowl'.

"Hey guys." I shot them a tiny smile.

"What's up with you? You look down." Mike asked and I just shook my head, indicating that it was nothing.

"What do you guys wanna do today?" Finn asked. It was nice for him to try to change the topic.

"Skateboarding?" Mike suggested.

"Dude you're so lame." Puck snickered at him while Mike playfully hit his arm.

"How about we stay here and watch a movie?" I suggested, which lead to all the boys agreeing.

"Can we invite the girls down?" Sebastian smirked. Everybody whistled while nodding in agreement. I stood there not knowing what to do. Quinn? I mean I want her there but I'm pretty sure she's not in a good mood, especially not at me.

"Sam!" Puck yelled at me. "Dude are you going to call them down or not?"

"Er-" I started but I was shortly cut off by Sebastian.

"I'll go, for goodness sake Sam." Sebastian shot him a concerned look as he walked past him and up the stairs. As he walked off I shifted my weight from left to right. Trying to kill the awkward silence and ignore the eyes that are focused on me. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Puck smirk like he figure out something and Finn and Mike just look utterly confused.

My head snapped up as I heard Quinn's giggling followed by Sebastian's manly laughter. I waited patiently in the living room, my eyes glued to the bottom of the stair case. First one to come downstairs was Brittany. As she walked through the living room to the kitchen, she shot Puck a flirty wink and I just groaned. My bestfriend and my sister? Ew. When I glance back at the staircase, my heart crushed. Quinn was being carried bridal style by Sebastian. My eyes quickly looked away as I tried so hard to keep my face pokerfaced.

"This one wouldn't come down so I had to make her." Sebastian playfully tossed her in the air then caught her again in his arms. Hearing Quinn squirm just made me feel more miserable in the inside as I watched this scene that was happening before me.

"Well that's not very nice." I shot Sebastian a 'shame on you' look. I tried so hard to keep my jealousy down but it wasn't working.

"Dude I was just joking." Sebastian said as he placed Quinn back on the ground and held his hands in a surrender form.

"Hey guys I got the popcorns ready. What movie are we watching?"

"Obviously we're watching smythbray (Sorry I don't know what their couple name is.)" Puck snorted and my fist was curled into a ball. I took a deep breath in, trying to relax. Sebastian looked down as his cheeks flushed. Quinn looked directly at me first before she kissed his cheeks and pull his hand before they made their way onto the couch. This scene in front of me was just too painful to watch. What happened to the note that I wrote for her? What happened? I thought she loved me too.

Once I sat down as far away as I can from Quinn as I possibly can, I curled into a ball. I pulled my knees into my chest and head down in between them. I could feel tears that were threatening to fall. "_Stupid Me. Stupid Me." _I cursed. When I looked up, I was met by Puck's intense look. I just shook my head telling him it was nothing. He looked unconvienced but looked away. When I shifted my glance towards Quinn I felt sick. They were curled together and Quinn was drawing patterns on his chest while he was playing with her hair. God damn that should've been me. Quinn's eyes would flicker towards Sebastians and there were so much tension between them, I couldn't take it any longer. I walked right out of the living, up the stairs and walked into Quinn's room. I wasn't going to trash it. I walked to her desk and grabbed a note pad and pen and scribbled down _"Forget it. Forget me. Forget everything." _

_Quams: Haha, I'm so sorry for the late update and killing the mood. Thank you for the review though. I will keep updating. Don't worry xx (:_

_And: Aw thank you. Haha sweet Sam is going to stay but someone's going to change a lot. I will keep updating. Don't worry!_

_RJRRAA: Aww thank you for always reviewing and thank you for forgiving my mistakes. You're awesome!_

_Guest: Aw thank you. You reviewing just means a lot to me. Haha you're awesome at reviewing don't worry. Aw you really helped me, motivated me. Thank you so much!_


End file.
